Promesa a las estrellas
by estrella Blank
Summary: Las estrellas deciden nuestros destinos, algunas veces gratos… otras no tanto… dos compañeros les contemplan en silencio… pensando… divagando…


Era de noche en el santuario, la paz reinaba sobre las 12 casas y sus habitantes, descansaban bajo el manto de la noche, refugiados en sus moradas… mas sin embargo en el área dedicada a los aprendices no era igual… dos fugitivos en medio de la noche habían abandonado sus cálidos lechos para retirarse a ese claro del bosque, que solo ellos visitaban… ahí tendidos sobre la tierra una al lado del otro, a un palmo de distancia contemplando el cielo estrellado…

Sus miradas estaban perdidas en el firmamento contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo de las estrellas…

-Sera una lástima que dejen de brillar…- dijo el más joven de los dos, rompiendo así el silencio que reinara desde que llegaron. Su compañero al escucharlo le vio de reojo enarcando una ceja al preguntarle…

-¿Por qué lo dices, Regulus?- El otro no despegaba su vista de las estrellas…o por lo menos, no de la que le representaba…

-Dentro de poco haremos la prueba de las armaduras… tu por la de unicornio y yo… por la de Leo…- Yato desvió su vista prensando en lo dicho… si dentro de poco sus caminos se separarían, por cuanto tiempo? No lo sabía y eso le hacía sentir angustia… frunció el seño… salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Regulus continuaba…

-Se supone que pronto comenzara una nueva guerra… estoy consciente de que puedo morir… y cuando eso pase… Regulus, mi estrella, dejara de brillar… hasta que llegue alguien que ocupe mi lugar… es una pena…- dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia el cielo como si pudiera tocar las estrellas y al terminar de hablar cerro su puño como si hubiera atrapado a su guardiana, dejo salir un suspiro divertido por sus divagaciones; mas sin embargo sus palabras tuvieron otro efecto en Yato...

El imaginarse ver como su amigo moría como una estrella al extinguirse, le ocasiono una agria sensación, sintió sus ojos cristalizarse y una desesperación al imaginarse en esa situación y no saber cómo evitarlo, se incorporo sobre sus brazos para verle a los ojos.

-¡No digas eso! Yo te protegeré no dejare que mueras! Tenlo por seguro!- Esas palabras causaron el desconcierto de ambos… a uno por la reacción tan repentina y al otro por el doble sentido que podía representar lo dicho de su boca… el silencio reino sobre ellos… para ser roto por la risa alegre del futuro león…

-Yato, en ese caso yo sería quien te protegería…- siguió sonriendo pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su amigo, se dio cuenta de la seriedad de sus palabras… le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento…-gracias, Yato…-

Si, bronce y oro… ambos metales cada uno proveniente de la tierra y sus entrañas… de un gran valor y utilidad… pero en el santuario significaban una división de rangos, Regulus se convertiría en parte de la élite del Santuario al portar el manto dorado… y el… él se convertiría en los de más bajo rango, mas eso no significaba que fuera débil o menos apto … solo que era la suerte dictada por las estrellas desde su nacimiento… pero aun así le protegería, le cuidaría…

Se volvió a recostar sobre el pasto perdiéndose en el firmamento, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano mientras la otra se colocaba a su costado reposando, sintiendo el pasto bajo ella…

Regulus le vio sin decir nada, sabiendo que hasta ahí llegaría esa conversación así que volvió a recostarse sobre el pasto viendo el firmamento…

-Si Regulus se Extingue… Monoceros* le seguirá al Averno o a Elíseos… te lo aseguro…

Regulus le escucho y sonrió, no dijo nada pues las palabras sobraban, pero coloco su mano sobre la de Yato para darle a entender que le había escuchado…

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos, por ese sutil pero significativo tacto… y se volvieron a sumergir en un cómodo silencio que duraría toda la noche… Morfeo los tomo desprevenidos y cayeron en sus brazos dirigiéndose al reino de los sueños con las manos entrelazadas… por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que, en un momento de la noche, una estrella fugaz atravesó las constelación de Leo, exactamente sobre su "Pequeño Rey"**, para después pasar por la constelación de Unicornio, atravesando a Monoceros… uniendo dos constelaciones con polvo de estelar… indicio de que las estrellas también decidieron entrelazar sus destinos… de aquí hasta el final…

* * *

_***Monoceros.-**_ según wikipedia es el nombre de la constelación de unicornio.. y de casi todas sus estrellas XD

_**** "Pequeño Rey".-**_ es el significado de Regulus, una de las estrellas de Leo.

_***One Shot escrito Mayo del 2011**_


End file.
